


A Warmer Morning

by reginaldthegreat



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Married Life, Rough Kissing, Sexy, Short One Shot, Skateboarding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:49:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28261167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reginaldthegreat/pseuds/reginaldthegreat
Summary: You try to learn to skateboard in secret... or at least, that was your plan before Sam decided to stay home.
Relationships: Sam/Female Player (Stardew Valley), Sam/Player (Stardew Valley)
Kudos: 69





	A Warmer Morning

A few days after you married Sam, you borrowed his skateboard to try and learn. He looked really cool whenever he was on his board and you wanted in on the glory. Plus, a smaller part of you wanted to show interest in something he loved, just to see him smile. His smile really was killer.

You moved your back foot over a little on the board as you shifted your weight onto your heels to steer right. It only took you a day or two to learn how to balance your weight on the board, move confidently, and steer, but that’s where your skills stagnated. You didn’t want to ask your husband for help because you wanted to learn on your own and impress him with how fast you were able to get it down. Assuming you’d get anything else down at all.

This plan of yours was sabotaged however, when Sam didn’t leave for town at 8 AM like he told you he’d planned to the day before. The last quarter of a waffle hanging from his mouth and a towel wrapped loosely around his waist, Sam halted in front of the window when he saw, with surprise, you wiping out in the grass next to the starfruit plot. He quickly pushed the window open and whistled long and low. 

Your head snapped towards the source of the sound, where you found him smirking at you. 

“Didn’t know I married a _skater girl_...” 

You scowled at him, then at your palms, red and scraped up from falling over and over. All you wanted to do was a kickturn. It was the simplest move and looked so easy in the YouTube videos.

Much to your chagrin (and quiet delight in seeing the light V dip of his pelvis peek out from under the towel), Sam hopped out the window with alarming ease to make his way over to you. To further the tragedy of the situation, the towel stayed perfectly in place. 

“Are you about to show off?” you asked, already knowing his answer.

“Of course,” he replied, smiling his crooked, irresistible smile. “But I’m also about to teach you how to master that move of yours.”

He reached out, taking your roughed-up hand in his lightly calloused one and pulled you to your feet. You felt your face grow warm when your chest met his for a short second, still damp from the shower. You prayed he wouldn’t read the blush you felt creeping into your cheeks. It would give him an upper hand in the sly comments that constantly bounced back and forth between the two of you. You turned away, not wanting his ego to get any bigger than it already was right now. 

Thankfully oblivious, Sam directed your body into the position necessary for the kickturn. 

“Front foot in the center, quarter from the front, a little to the side... yes... perfect. You’re going to need to start off with your weight balanced between them before shifting some more of that weight onto your back,” he said, his lips close to your ear. “You’ll want the front of the board to lift off the ground.”

“Okay,” you said quietly. Your brain was split fifty fifty between the task at hand and his arm, coated in small glistening dew drops, held close to your side. He smelled nice, like soap and aftershave but also himself. That strange, sweet, comfortable, indescribable smell that was uniquely his. You were annoyed at yourself for not being able to focus because of a _man_. Marriage didn’t clear the air of that kind of confusion, apparently. 

“Did you hear what I said?” Sam asked, smiling again. His voice had a teasing lilt to it. Ugh, you had a terrible pokerface and you knew it. 

“Yeah,” you said. “Shift the weight to my back foot to get the front wheels off the ground.” 

He leaned in so that your noses were inches apart and tilted your chin up with his pinky. “But what did I say after that, skater girl?”

This cocky motherfucker.

You were at a loss for witty comebacks at the moment, but luckily for you, the only thing that caught Sam off guard wasn’t your humor or sarcasm, but your honesty. 

“Didn’t notice. Was too busy thinking about fucking you,” you said simply. 

All the ego, the mountain of words he had ready to tease you with, drained out instantly. You hid your relish with an innocent, wide eyed smile as the wicked glint faded from his blue eyes.

“Uhm,” he said stupidly, suddenly blushing harder than you probably were. 

You couldn’t play innocent anymore and laughed. You confirmed for the seventh time this week that marrying him was the best decision you’ve ever made.

Your celebration was interrupted when he pressed his mouth against your parted lips, pulling you flush against his body with one hand while the other was tangled in your hair. You gasped into his mouth as the board flew out from under you and crashed into the fence.

The hand in your hair trailed down, down your spine, the small of your back, then your ass. He lifted you without warning, tongue temporarily retreating into his own mouth so that you wouldn’t accidentally bite it off in surprise. 

“Whoa,” you said involuntarily, and you felt his smile return against your lips. This time, you wanted it to stay. 

“Skateboard lessons later, fuck now,” he ordered. Or maybe he pleaded. Honestly, it was probably both. 

“Why so desperate?” you whispered against him, wrapping your legs around him. The teasing tone was gone. These were just words, asked solely to evoke a response you already expected. 

You felt the towel start to come loose under your calves as he stumbled through the doorframe. 

“I want you,” he answered, and the door slammed shut behind you.


End file.
